


We Both Have a Part to Play

by Emerald23dragon



Series: Tony & The West Wing [2]
Category: NCIS, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald23dragon/pseuds/Emerald23dragon
Relationships: Tony DiNozzo/ Donna Moss
Series: Tony & The West Wing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797850
Comments: 209
Kudos: 313





	1. They meet

Tony was walking down the road. He had just taken a job with a man who from what he can tell has a reputation of being the biggest bastard in DC. Tony did not care much. He really needed to get out of Baltimore. The vibes he was getting off of Danny. He just could not stay there anymore. The apartment he found was not the best but maybe in a few years he could find something better. He laughs. He has never stayed in a place long enough to get a halfway decent place. He did wonder if becoming a federal agent was a good idea. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into a woman. She is pretty. Tall, blonde, and a sweet hometown face.

“I am sorry miss. I was just in my head.”

“That is ok. I was not looking at where I was going. I would be much happier after the ingurgitation. Sorry, do you live around here?”

“I do. I just moved in not too long ago. Since I am new in town and it sounds like you have been here awhile would you like to get coffee on Saturday?” Tony gave his best smile. If she said yes this would be the first date since Wendy left him at the altar. He had some relations, but this woman has brought out some feelings he had not had since before Wendy.

“Coffee sounds nice. Oh, my name is Donna. Donna Moss.”

“Tony Dinozzo.”

Donna could not believe it. Josh had offered her a job as his assistant, she found an apartment at a decent price without a roommate. She did not think she would need a big place since she will be working in the White House. She was going to work in the White House. She just could not believe it. Then she meets this good-looking man.

Donna walked up to the coffee shop on Saturday. She could not believe that she was here. Tony was sitting at a table by the window. He looked really good. Looking down at her jeans and sweater she did not know if she was good enough for him. It had been over 6 months since she broke up with Mark or as Josh calls him Doctor Freeride. She had dates but this was the first time she did not wish that the man she was meeting was Josh Lyman.

When she enters the coffee shop Tony jumps to his feet and pulls out her chair then going to get coffee. The conversation just flows between them. Tony turns out to be a big movie buff and they talked for hours. Their coffee turned into dinner. The conversation continued to flow. Donna felt her falling for him. It was too soon. Tony was charming and understanding that her schedule was going to become crazy. She could only imagine what his schedule was like.

“Donna I would like to continue getting to know you. I have resigned to having emails and text messages. I want to see where this is going.”

“I do too. Just do not hold my boss’s actions over my head.”

“Which one? President-elect Bartlett or Josh Lyman?”

“Both but mostly Josh. I tried going on a date before and he called me in to find him a file.”

“Well the file must have been important.”

“The file was a list of people for the President-elect to call from New Hampshire. The President-elect knew each one of those people’s names and numbers. These were people he knew for years. Josh just did not want me going on the date.”

“How would you like to become an undercover agent?”

“Undercover agent?”

“Yes. I can be any man you want me to. This way Josh thinks he is running off all those men. This way he can think his big brother act is working. It can help his ego.”

“Josh does not need help with his ego.”

“If we let him think he has control over one portion of his life he can feel better about his defeats.”

“What do you get out of letting Josh think he is controlling my dating life?”

“Well I get to stay in practice of my undercover skills. Now my team has Saturday off. Do you think we could find a nice place for dinner? Or if you feel comfortable, we could go see the sites ending with dinner?”

“I should be free to spend the day with you. If the date goes well it might end with breakfast.” With that Donna put her phone number in Tony’s phone. 


	2. Donna and Tony get closer

Donna was sitting at what was going to be her desk. She had just gotten a tour from the person she was going to replace when her phone pinged. It was Tony. She could not wait until Saturday.

**Texting conversation between Tony and Donna:**

**Tony** : I hate being stuck inside.

**Donna** : I was told there are missiles in the back lawn.

**Tony** : You know whoever told you was messing with you right?

**Donna** : Yes, I know. If I made a joke about it would I go to jail?

**Tony** : You might get detained but if you said something to Josh, he might think you are naïve.

**Donna** : Then I will do it. It would help my undercover.

**Tony** : Yeah. Where do you want to go on Saturday?

**Donna** : How about the Smithsonian?

**Tony** : Lunch first?

**Donna** : No, we can have lunch at the Smithsonian. Dinner at the Italian restaurant down the street from our places?

**Tony** : Sounds fun. Got to go seems I got my first murder.

Tony smiles. He is so glad he meets Donna. Right now, working for Gibbs seems like a bad idea. Donna was a good reason to stay for now. Tony hopes that things go better. Tony wished he could dazzle Donna with his knowledge in history and culture. She liked when he talked about movies.

Saturday did not come fast enough. Tony meet Donna at Starbucks. Donna did not want him knowing yet were she lived. Tony was alright with that. She took her personal safety seriously. Though Tony did wonder why she took her safety so seriously. Maybe next time they can go to a gym and he can teach her some easy hand to hand. She was going to be working in the White House. Though the thought of Donna in workout clothes and he is holding her makes him smile.

They wound up going to the spy museum instead. Donna said that Tony needed to work on his espionage since he was working for the Navy now. She also needed to make sure she could spot spies in the White House. They did the Undercover mission from the 5th floor Briefing Center. After finishing with the museum, they went to a café called The West Wing. Tony and Donna had to laugh at the name. That was not the end of the laughter. By the time dinner rolled around it was just like lunch. When it came to parting ways Tony was very worried. It was past 10PM.

“Can I at least walk you to your building? It is late and I worry.”

“Tony I will be fine. I live on this block. Don’t you have something to do tomorrow?”

“I was hoping to be spending it with you.”

“After spending today with me?”

“Yup. I was hoping that today went as well as it did.”

“Oh. So, you were not wanting this night to end at either of our places?”

“Not tonight. It was only our second date. I might like to hold you a little, but I can wait. We go as fast or as slow as you want. Would I like to go back to your place for some late-night fun? Yes, but something is telling me that you are not ready for that just yet.”  
  


“Thank you. I will tell you some day but not now.”

“Just tell me that whatever happened you are safe now right? I know you work with the President-elect and his crew but what about when you go home? What about when you go into work?”

“I am safe as I can be. Can you believe me that I am? I will tell you everything but later please.”

“I will.” Tony cannot wait any longer he kisses her.

Donna showed her badge to the front desk security guard at the White House. President Bartlett was sworn in the day before. Lots of people were showing up late but not her. Donna made it to her desk. When she left Wisconsin working in the White House was not something, she thought she would be doing. Working for the campaign was about as far as she got. Then Dale, no she was not going to think of him again. He was already in the middle of her relationship with Tony. Well him a Josh. Her little crush on Josh was because it was safe. He was her boss. There would never be a real romantic relationship. Tony and she have now had several dates and have not gone past kissing. Every time Tony says that they will go her pace but each time she wants to believe him though something is always holding her back. Maybe she should be brave.

At her desk Donna pulls out her phone to text Tony.

**Texting conversation** :

**Donna** : Hey! You free tonight?

**Tony** : As of right now. Might get a case. We are not on call this weekend. Why want to celebrate moving into the White House?

**Donna** : Yeah. How about a movie night at your place? I will bring the pizza if you supply the wine.

**Tony** : Are you sure?

**Donna** : Yes.

**Tony** : Newer movie or old movie?

**Donna** : Surprise me.

**Tony** : 7 sound ok?

**Donna** : 7 is fine. See you then.

Donna smiles at the exchange. She was not known in any circles yet so she could duck out to have a quiet night at home. Well Tony’s home. Donna leaves at 4 just to make sure she can get home to shave her legs. Donna orders the pizza as she is about to jump into the shower. Looking at herself in the mirror with her jeans and sweater she deemed herself ready for the date. With the sweater being a little big it gave Tony enough room to having roaming hands underneath. The pepperoni pizza is ready when she gets to the pizzeria and she is soon knocking on Tony’s door. Tony opens the door in a pair of jeans that hangs just right with a worn-out OSU sweatshirt. The best thing Donna has to say is his smile. She just hopes the night goes the way she hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Spy Museum and the West Wing Cafe are real places. They are in the same area. Well at least that is what the internet told me.  
> https://www.spymuseum.org/exhibition-experiences/  
> http://www.westwingcafeone.com


	3. Knowledge is power

Donna had to take a deep breath. Josh was in rare form today. Donna knew that the first 90 days were crazy, and they were, but they are six months into the term. Josh does not need to piss off every member of Congress in order to do his job. Donna did like that Josh would explain what he was doing but sometimes he said things that made her feel dumb. So, she did not finish her degrees so what? The aid from that one Senator thought she was sleeping her way to the top. When she said something to Carol to see if she was getting the same treatment Carol said they only did it to her because finished her degree. The whole office thought that she was sleeping with Josh.

“Tony they all think I am sleeping my way to the top. They think that because I did not finish my degree that the only way, I could have gotten this job was on my back.”

“Well if they think that why not change it?”

“Change it? How can I change what others think of me?”

“No Donna. It sounds like you regret not finishing school. There are how many colleges around here? Send some emails. Someone has to be willing to work with you.”

Find someone she did. It so happened that the University of Wisconsin had an online political science program. Contacting the school, they were more than happy to help her with her finishing her degree. With some of life experience they gave her some credits, but she did have about a year left. With her new schedule she might get it done in two years. She wondered if Josh would let her off to write a paper if needed. No, she will not tell anyone except Tony what she was doing. She was not doing this for anyone but herself.

When she told Tony what she was doing he laughed and said he would support her. When her first paper was due Donna typed it in Tony’s apartment with him laughing at her being so stressed. Finally, she had enough of Tony.

“Well at least I am doing something.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well I am working in politics. Your bachelor’s is in PE. Why don’t you go for your master’s in criminology?”

Tony signed up for classes the next semester at the University of Wisconsin. He learned that day to not joke with Donna. She will make you follow through with what you say. Though he did not know how he was going to do classes and deal with this new TAD. Agent Blackadder was everything that Tony hated in the FBI. She did not understand that they were there for the victim not for a picture in the newspaper or a promotion. Though she was only on loan for six months Tony watched Gibbs a little closer. Tony noticed that Gibbs treated female agents a little different than the men. He wanted to make sure that Gibbs thought girls could not handle being in law enforcement. It was a said thing, but some people still thought that. That was not the case. He was not like that with Agent Blackadder. She was a piece of work though. Tobias Fornell had sent her to Gibbs to set her straight. From what Tony could find Agent Blackadder ran her mouth to some high members in the FBI. She needed to be out of sight out of mind. Though from what Tony found out her indiscretion would be flying around for the next 20 years. Though how she could not see that he was in a relationship was beyond him. She kept saying that his playboy ways will come to haunt him. He just could not understand that why no one could see he was in love.

Dates between Tony and Donna became studying on weekends with someone cooking. After a few months of only seeing Donna on the weekends Tony had enough. He liked that Donna talked in her sleep and that she raved about how Josh needed lessons on how to be more diplomatic if he wanted to continue in politics. Tony just did not understand how everyone was still underestimating Donna. They had to know that the only reason the administration got anything done was that Donna stepped in to fix whatever Josh screwed up. It was time to make Donna understand that someone in her life supported her.

“Donna, honey come to bed.”

“I have to finish this. Josh has to deal with Defense Department this week. So, I am going to be cleaning up his mess all week. Can I call you when I need to talk to SECNAV?”

“Sure, but why are you going to need me?”

“I have seen the proposal already. Though SECNAV was mostly responsible he did go over on a few things. By bringing you in on the conversation when I tell him he overreached on a few things it would show that I do care about our Navy. The other branches of the military are going to think I care more about the Navy than them.”

“Well Gibbs was a Marine.”

“Tony, SECNAV designates the Commandant of the Marine Corp.”

“Ok I give you that. Your Uncle was Army, right?”

“Yes.”

“Your cousin Steven is at the Air Force Academy right now.”

“Ok I get your point. It is just I will be smoothing things over with some of the military brass and most of them think the White House does not care for the military. That is not true of course but President Bartlett does not like to use force.”

Tony looks at Donna. She is more wore today. School and work might be getting to her. Tony wonders if she needs a long weekend but that does not seem like she is over worked. Tony sighs. Someone said something. Again.

“Who do I need to arrest?”

“Tony what?” Donna looks up from her laptop.

“Your mood is not because you have a paper to finish or your up coming week. There is something else going on. So, tell me.”

Donna closes her laptop with a sigh. “Carol has some sorority sisters coming this weekend. Ginger and Cathy are from different chapter of the same sonority. It also the one I was in. They said that since I never finished my degree, I could not go with them. Then my mother called. She went on and on about how my sister got promoted. Then she went on about how Steven has been at Air Force Academy and how Jenny was looking at MIT. She then went into how I did not finish my degree and when I did drop out, I should have at least kept the doctor boyfriend.”

“I think I should be offended about you keeping the doctor boyfriend. Screw all of them. My frat brothers love you. They have invited me to more things since I have been with you. The people that should matter to you will accept you for who you are. Ever thought of telling everyone that you are taking classes again?”

“I just don’t think that going back to school should matter to how people treat me.”

“You know I do not care about all that right?”

“Yes, I know.”

“Well there is something I want to talk to you about.”

“What?”

“Come to bed first.” They both crawl into bed. Tony had to hold her. “I do not like that you are never I get to see you during the week. I know that we have both been here for almost a year. Why do you not renew your lease and just move into here? This way I can see you more.”

“Is it a little too fast?”

“I wanted to ask you after our first date. All my masks seem to go away when I am around you. So how about it? Move in? Stay forever?”

“Yes. Yes, I will stay forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are links to the programs that Donna and Tony are completing.   
> https://www.uww.edu/cls/departments/political-science  
> https://www.uwplatt.edu/program/master-criminal-justice


	4. Who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets another team member and Donna learns more about her coworkers.

The phone ringing woke Tony up. He had his arms around Donna. It had only been a few weeks, but it was perfect having her in his arms when he woke up. Donna had ramped up her studies; her professors helped her finish her master's degree very quickly. The crazy thing is that Donna did not know it. Two more semesters, and she would be done. Tony wondered how she would feel when she finds out she has more education now than those women who keep snubbing her at work. Her professors agreed that Donna could do it. They had been slipping her assignments. According to them, she was doing well. Tony was even reached out to the sorority also to see if they would put her on their alumni roles.

“Hello.”  
  
“Dinozzo, you have a case in Wichita, Kansas. Grab Gibbs. Your flight leaves in 3 hours.”

“Yes, sir.” With that, he kissed Donna, grabbing his go-bag.

Tony wondered if Donna felt this way when she went on Air Force One. Maybe at first, but perhaps not now. Then he meets Special Agent Todd. The posturing she did to tell everyone she was in charge and criticize NCIS agency procedures. Gibbs just let her do what she wanted. Then Gibbs puts him in a body bag. Then the FBI throws him out of the truck onto the freeway.

Donna was at work. Josh had gone on the Sunday shows and insulted Mary Marsh, followed by the rest of the Christians. He might be Jewish, but he should not go after someone’s religion. She had spent a lot of the day following not finishing the paper she needed to write but making sure Josh was not fired. Tony was working a case out of town, so she was already feeling lonely at home by herself. She did not understand how she fell so quickly. It did no matter. Right now, she had to answer the phone. Her cellphone was also blowing up. She had only listened to a few, and each was a job offer. This was not something that she could fix.

Her cellphone rings again. With a sigh, she looks at it. It was from Tony. Donna smiled. She knew the Commander and knew with Tony on the case the killer will be found. “Hey, you.”

“Ms. Moss, this is Bethesda Naval Hospital.”

“How bad is Tony hurt?”

“He broke one of his arms, and we had to give him a few stitches. We put him on some strong medication, and we do not want him to drive.”

“I will be there.”

Donna had Tony in the car. He was really out of it. This was not the first time Donna wanted to grab Tony and go back to Wisconsin. Neither of them would be happy in Wisconsin. Maybe New York. The NYPD would love Tony, and it would challenge him. The mayor loved Donna, and his team had actually left a message on her cell. Donna has to sigh. Tony would not leave until at least President Bartlett's first term is over. Maybe she could convince him when she was done with her degree.

“Tony, you need to go to bed.”

“Donna, I need to go back on the case. Abby will let me sleep in her lab.”

With a sigh, Donna changed direction from home to NCIS. “Fine, but when the case is solved, you will call me to drive you home. The doctors do not want you to drive until your arm heals.”

Donna soon made it back to the White House. The President had shut down Mary Marsh. Now they had hired Mandy. Donna could not stand Mandy. Mandy had always thought that Josh was cheating on her with Donna. It was never the case. Donna was trying to learn her job and get Josh to do what needed to be done. Now she is back and probably thinks that Josh won’t get back with her because he is sleeping with Donna. Mandy had not even started yet when she was proven right.

“Are you sleeping with Josh?”

Donna turns around and sees Mandy. Donna should just tell her about Tony, but why should she bother. “No, I am not, nor have I ever slept with Joshua Lyman. If that is what you got from all your excellent schooling, I would advise you to ask for a refund.”

“Well, you really do not have the qualifications to work here. How else would you get this job?”

“Qualifications? I can type and answer phones just fine with a smile on my face. I cannot help that you are so insecure that you think that the only way I can get this job is on my back. You are supposed to be a media consultant. Try actually talking to people before you come at me.”

With that, Donna went back to work. Though as she walked around the White House, she felt that she got more people gossiping about her. They really did not know that she could tell, or did they think she would not find out. What many in the White House did not know was that Tony had taught her how to network. The Dinozzo network was mainly in law enforcement and intelligence agencies due to Tony’s job, but the Moss network was a different story. Donna had everything from interns to the Joint Chiefs. Many of them owed her a favor or two. Maybe she should call in a few and get Mandy pushed out. One phone call and Donna found all she needed. Calling Danny from Tony’s phone, she told him about a memo Mandy wrote.

Donna walked around seeing Charlie still at his desk she went up to him.

“Hey Charlie, what are you doing here so late?”

“The President is in a meeting with senior staff. Hopefully, I would be leaving after that.”

“Charlie, you look sad.”

“It is just the anniversary of my mother’s death is coming up. It has been six months since she was shot in the line.”

Something about that stirred a memory in Donna. God, she hoped she was wrong. “Did they ever catch the guy?’

“Not yet. There was a Federal Agent in the area. He tried to save my mom. She died before the ambulance got there.”

Donna was cursing in her head. She was not wrong. “Do you want to come to my house for dinner on Friday?”

“Can’t got my little sister.”

“Bring her along. You should not be alone for this.”

Donna gave Charlie her address. She knew what Charlie thought she meant, but he had no idea what he was in for. Telling Tony, they were going to have guests for dinner on Friday, and he was not allowed to be late was alright. She hoped that what she was doing would be okay for all those involved.

On Friday at 6’oclock, the bell rang. Tony and Charlie hit it off very well. Diana seemed to like Donna. Donna thinks she just missed a female influence around. She offered Diana that she can call her whenever. Finally, after dinner, Donna had to come clean on why she invited Charlie over.

“Charlie, can you tell Tony about what you know of your mother’s death?”

Everyone but Donna freezes in their seats. Then Charlie starts talking, “Our mother was a beat cop here in DC. She was shot. The shot was heard by an off duty Federal Agent who was down the street. He ran to help. The guy who shot mom started running. The Agent decided to stay with mom instead of going after the guy. He held her until help arrived, but they were too late.”

Tony began talking in barely a whisper. “I was getting Donna and my dinner at one of our favorite places. I heard a gunshot. I ran to see what happened. On the ground was a DC cop. The guy was too far away to catch him, so I decided to stay with the down officer. I told her who I was and put pressure on the wound. She keeps saying she had to make it so her son would go to college and make something of himself. That he was too smart to not to. She knew that he would step up and take care of his sister first. She then apologized for ruining my suit. I told her that it did not matter. That she was more important than any suit. We were like that for a few minutes. Then she told me that she did not think she was going to make it. She made me promise that I would tell her son Charlie that he had to go to college. I promised her that I would make sure of it even if my girlfriend and I had to take both of her children in. Then she smiled, patted my cheek, and closed her eyes. The paramedics declared her dead when they arrived.” Tony’s face was full of tears, along with everyone else in the room. “I want to keep my promise to Officer Young. So, Charlie, when are you going to sign up for classes, and how can we” Tony moves his hand between himself and Donna “help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me. I am playing with the timeline just a little. I need to change the time of year for a little while. I am trying to make the episodes stay in order but still fit the story.


	5. Wisconsin is coming

Donna gives a sad smile every time she thinks back to that first dinner Charlie and Diana came to. Now they would come over on Friday nights. It started with both of them, but Diana now would come over if Charlie was away. One-night Charlie saw Donna’s textbooks and started to ask questions. When he found out that Donna was getting her bachelor’s degree he was impressed. Charlie was more in awe of Donna that he was the only one in the White House that knew Donna was getting her degree. Then he found out the way the other assistance was treating Donna and the things they said when they thought her back was turned. The fact that President Bartlett was trying to pass an antibullying bill and it seemed to be going on in his White House made Charlie mad. Though President Bartlett seemed to lean on his staff to get the job done. He knew the senior staff well but not the rest of the staff. Well he might know their name but that is it.

It was late on a Thursday when Charlie was waiting to be released. He was going over different degrees and schools in the area. Charlie had thought about doing online like Donna and Tony, but it was not for him. He wanted to go to law school and he needed to do that in a classroom. Tony was pushing him to pick a program so he could be ready for the fall semester. Donna thought that he should take one class in the summer to get in the groove of classes.

“Hey Donna.”

“Hey Charlie. Have you narrowed the schools yet?”

“Yeah I think I will go to Georgetown. How are the plans for going to Wisconsin?”

“It is ok. A hotel is a must. My mother is really getting on my nerves.”

“Are you taking your little friend?”

“Yes, my friend is coming with me. Do you want to have dinner that Thursday instead of Friday?”

“Nah. We can pick up the next week.”

“Ok. Tell Josh I am leaving, and he should too when he gets out.”

Mrs. Bartlett comes in from the hallway. “I did not know that Donna was going to Wisconsin. Is everything alright Charlie?”

“Yeah. Tony and I convinced her to walk at her graduation. Though I think Tony has more on his mind?” Charlie freezes. It was not like anything he said was secret they just did not talk about their personal life at work.

“Tony?” Mrs. Bartlett gives Charlie a look his mom gave him when he was in trouble.

“Tony is Donna’s boyfriend. They have been dating for over a year now.” Charlie knew that when he was interrogated answer straight and to the point.

“So, he is going to Wisconsin with her?”

“He is graduating with his master’s degree. So, they are both walking this weekend.”

“Walking?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes, Charlie I really want to know.”

“Donna was complaining to Tony about how some of the other assistants were treating her because she never finished her degree. Tony pushed her to finish. Then one day he was making fun of her and Donna turned it around getting Tony to get his masters.”

“Donna finished her degree while working here and no one but you know?”

“Yes. Look Donna and Tony have become family to me. When I need someone to watch Diana, they do it. Every Friday they host us dinner at their place.” Charlie takes a breath. “Tony tried to save my mom’s life. When he could not do that, he made sure she did not die alone.”

“This Tony what does he do?”

“He is a Federal Agent at NCIS. Before that he was a cop.”

“He sounds like he is worthy of our Donna.”

“No, we are worthy of his Donna. They both hide a lot from the outside world. Can you not tell anyone? I really think Donna should tell who she wants, when she wants.”

“On one condition. That I am told when Josh finds out.”

As usual the senior staff are loud and arguing with each other when they exit the Oval Office. Charlie relays Donna’s message to Josh. Josh quickly runs to his office saying that Donna should really wait for him to leave. Mrs. Bartlett just shakes her head. Josh never stood a chance with Donna. Did he really think she would wait around for him to grow up?

The next week Donna and Tony were heading to Wisconsin. Donna could not believe she had finished her degree. Though it started as a way to shut up the other assistant Donna felt good about her accomplishment. Donna wondered if she should have told someone other than Charlie what she was doing. Donna’s own mother had no idea what was going on. Hell, her mother did not even know about Tony. It was not like she was ashamed of her life in DC it was that she did not think anyone would care. Donna’s brother was supposed to pick them up at the airport.

“Tony do not kill me. I have not told my family about you. They know I am seeing someone but that is about it.”

“Donna…”

“I know but I was scared. I just did not want them in our relationship. They seem to get into my head, and I love you too much. When I did say I was seeing someone you know what my mom said to me? That maybe I could marry this one before I ruin my life again. Again. You are the best thing in my life. You pushed me to finish my degree and here I am walking at my graduation. You taught me how to network and collect favors. This is something that no one thought to show me how to do. I have made connections that would be with me forever. You saw and supported me and not the idea of what you wanted me to be.”

“I understand why you did not tell them. Just next time we hold information from people tell me, so I am prepared. If I would have known I would have brought my gun.”

“Well by the look in my brother’s face you should bring it to the house.”

The drive to the hotel was quiet. Donna knew that Mark will not say anything until they reach her parent’s house. Donna was the youngest of 5 children and the only one who did not live in Madison. Her mother ran the family and if you did not fit into the little box, she put you in then well she would make sure you did eventually. She believed that women stayed home with the children and the husbands worked. The husbands had to have certain jobs too. Donna’s mom was alright with her going to college, but she was happier when she left so she could support her soon to be doctor boyfriend. When they broke up Donna had to leave because her mother was trying to push them back together. Even after Donna told her that he hit her. That was when she runaway to work on the Bartlett campaign.

When they reached the hotel, Tony offered to check in and drop the bags in the room so Donna could spend some time with Mark. Tony was barely in the door of the hotel when Mark turned to Donna.

“Donna what the hell?”

“What I come for a visit and I thought my family would like to meet my boyfriend.”

“You could have given us some warning.”

“I did say I was seeing someone.”

“Yeah but we thought it Josh Lynman. That was why you were not giving us a name. What does this guy even do?”

“He is a Federal Agent.”

“Oh, mom is going to love that.”

Tony comes out of the hotel and into the car. The car goes quiet again. They pull up the house. Mark just left Tony and Donna to follow but Donna stopped Tony from entering.

“The mystery boyfriend I told them about they think it is Josh.”

“Well I am better than Josh.” Tony kisses Donna grabs her hand heading into the house.


	6. Wisconsin

Both Donna and Tony entered the house together. All the adults stopped talking turning toward the couple that walked in.

“Hey everyone. This is Tony.”

Donna’s mother gets up from her chair heading toward them “Tony it is very nice to meet you especially since we don’t know anything about you. Come sit. Sit. Donna why don’t you come with me to the kitchen to get Tony a drink.”

Donna sighs. She wants to do this right as they get there. She was not even allowed to sit down. Fine. Deep breath Donna. She has been gearing up for this. Tony has been helping her so she can stand up for herself. She just thought it would be at the White House and not at her mother’s.

“Donna what are you doing?”

“What?”

“Brining your boss here to meet the family.”

Donna laughs. Her mother really did not follow what she was doing. “Mom Tony is not my boss.”

“Yes, your boss’s name is Josh but just telling me he is someone else does not mean he is not your boss. I mean how could you get a job. You have no skills. You can’t even make a decision or follow through with it.”

Donna actually started to laugh at her mom. “I am the main assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman. The man in your living room is Senior Field Agent Anthony Dinozzo Jr. NCIS. I am sorry that you are so uninformed about the world that you did not know that the man in your home was not my boss.”

“Donna you do not talk to me like that. How was I supposed to know that you were not dating your boss? The few times you talk about this young man you never said anything about him. All you said was that you were seeing someone. Then it was you were moving in with him. I asked everyone what they knew about him and they told me they knew nothing.”

Donna takes in a deep breath. Her mother. She had to know every little detail of her children’s lives. “It is not like you asked. You just assumed that I was sleeping with my boss.” Donna looks at her mother. “You expected it. You really thought the only way I could get my job was to sleep with my boss. Who do you want to talk to mom? Who should I call so you can talk to using my name and my name alone?”

“But it won’t be on your name would its Donna. Everyone knows you work for that Lyman guy. So, you still be using his name. When Martha’s husband runs for Congress, I do not want you to cause issues.” Martha’s husband, Steven was a District Attorney. She had seen his file on Josh’s desk a few times. The DNC thought he was a good fit but wanted him to raise his political profile before they backed him. Peter Reeves had reached out to her to see if she would talk to him off the books. He thought he could get Donna to get Steven to raise his profile the way the DNC wanted. Donna was going to do that this weekend, but it looked like that was not going to happen.

“Issues. Mom do you not get it? If Steven wants to run for Congress, I am his in for everything. I work for the current leader of his party. I know all the major players. I can get him into the right parties and get him in contact with the big donors.”

With that Donna’s mother just laughs. “Donna if they are a contact of yours than we don’t need them.”

“Fine you don’t want my help or my contact then I will tell all of them to not help Steven, but Steven will have to tell me. This is his campaign mom not yours.”

“Fine. STEVEN COME IN HERE PLEASE.”

“Hey Donna. What is going on?”

“Tell Donna you do not want her help.”

“Steven mom does not want me to use any of my connections to help you to include but not limited to the President.”

“Donna I have enough connections in the DNC to get me what I want. So, Donna I do not want your help. I can do it on my own.”

Donna takes a deep breath. Steven did not even ask who her connections was. Maybe they should go with that public defender instead. If Steven can’t even, ask simple questions and he knew where she worked. “Fine then I will tell everyone to treat you like I was not your sister in law.”

“Good. I want to be seen as a real candidate and not connected to someone who gets what they want on their back.”

Yeah Donna’s family follows her mother.

~~~~~Meanwhile in the Livingroom~~~~~~~

“So, I am Tony Dinozzo.”

“Come on son take a seat. If I know anything Donna and Karen are going to be awhile. Well son what do you do?”

“I am the Senior Field Agent on the MCRT in DC office at NCIS.”

One of Donna’s brother in laws Dwayne lights up. “You work at NCIS?”

“Yes.”

“I am a Navy Reservist. They paid for medical school.”

“Yeah military doctors are some of the best. They work in conditions that most people would cringe at. They make me go to Bethesda enough that I have a respect for what they do.”

“Yeah do you know someone name Yates.”

“Cassie. Yeah good agent. She is working.. Well I really don’t know if I should tell you where she is right now. I will tell you she is no longer on an Agent Afloat.”

“That is a good thing, right?”

“Yeah where she is doing now will really help her career. So, doctor. What is your specialty?”

“I am a GP.”

“That cool.” Tony turns toward his wife, who Tony thinks name is Rachael, sitting next to him. “What do you do?”

The woman actually looks offended that Tony even asked. “I am a stay at home mother.”

“Oh. That is a hard job. How many kids do you have and how old are they?”

“I have one and he is seven years old.”

“Cool.” Tony then turns to Mary. “So, are you a stay at home mom too?”

“Yes, I have 2 children that are six and four.”

“That is cool.” Tony looks around between the two women there should be three kids running around. Where were they? It was way too quiet in the house. Tony turns toward Steven.

“I am a DA here in town.”

Tony tries to not make a face. Lawyers always messing up his cases. Well not Commander Harm. The man still feels he owes Tony for pushing for his innocence.

Then they hear a loud STEVEN COME HERE came from the kitchen. Steven leaves and Mary turns toward the group. “I hope this has nothing to do with Steven running for Congress. Donna would just cause issues.”

“Donna cause issues with a run for her brother in law? Donna would be an asset. She knows everyone or at least has some connection to them.”

“Well we don’t need Donna’s kind of help.”

“We. You mean your husband and what do you mean by Donna’s kind of help?”

“I don’t want the stigma of her reputation to come back on Steven.”

“The stigma of her reputation?”

“Yes. You do know that she cheats on you regularly with Josh Lyman to keep her job.”

“No, she doesn’t. You know I thought she was lying to me when she told me that you guys think so little of her. I was once hurt on the job. My boss thought it was alright to put me in a body bag so he could take the case from the FBI. When Gibbs, that is my boss, had the body back at headquarters he called me alerting the FBI where I was. They throw me out of their van. I broke my arm and was given some nice drugs making them call Donna. When I told Donna, she got that quite mad. The next day I was sent a nice please forgive me basket. From what I can gather Donna had called the Director of the FBI, Secret Service and NCIS and cussed them out to put the fear of God in them. Donna got the FBI shut out of the investigation. Do you think that Josh Lyman would do that?”

Tony looks at everyone. Mary just gives Tony a small smile. “Well they are just stringing you along. Donna has no real skills.”

Tony laughs. “Did Donna not tell you why we are here? What this long weekend is all about?” At the silence Tony laughs. “Donna finished her degree online. We are here to give you guys the tickets to graduation. Well she I am here to get her father’s permission but right now I don’t think I want it. Oh, do not get me wrong I am going to ask Donna to marry me, but I don’t think I want it if this is how you treat her. That is not the only surprise this weekend, but I don’t think we should stay here.”

Tony gets up and heads toward the kitchen. Donna looks like she was going to cry, and Tony just grabs her hand. “We are leaving and never coming back. When we have children, they are never coming here, and you will never see them.”

They head outside Donna cannot believe Tony did that. Though Tony was mad. “Tony what was that about? You can’t say that.”

“Well. I can if you do one thing.”

“Oh, what is that?”

Tony bends down on one knee. “Marry me?” Tony pulls out a ring. “It was my mother’s. According to her the ring has been given to the women in her family for 10 generations for their engagement. See they were allowed to marry for love and not politics. So, what do you say marry me?”

Donna just cries in a small whisper. “Yes.” Donna begins to smile. Louder she says. “Yes, I will marry you.” Tony stands up kissing Donna. They break apart with a cough. Behind them was Dwayne.

“Mark brought you guys, so I am going to take you guys back to your hotel seems you two have something to celebrate.”

This car ride was filed with more small talk. Though Tony did not like the rest of the family Dwayne was growing on him. After a quick goodbye Tony picked Donna up bridal style heading toward the elevators.

Tony loves this woman. They had spent all of last night celebrating. He still just could not believe she agreed to marry him. He wanted to do the right thing by her and ask for the family permission, but he did not really want it now that he meet them. Then an idea came to mind. It could work. Tony decided to make a few calls while Donna was sleeping in. After the second call he knew that it could be done.

Tony nudges Donna. “Donna time to wake up.”

Tony was meet with a muffled “No.”

“Yes. We have a lot to do today.”

Donna poops up her head. “It is Friday. Graduation is Saturday afternoon.”

“Well that was then this is now. You have an appointment at hotel spa in an hour.” Knock. Knock. “That would be room service.”

In 45 minutes, Donna headed down to the spa. Tony had given them instructions. He then started to get everything together. Three hours later Donna came back to the room refreshed and pampered. Instead of finding Tony she found a dress laid out with a note to put on the dress and meet him downstairs. Which she did. Looking around the lobby she did not see him.

“Miss Moss.” Donna turns to see a limo driver. “Mr. Dinozzo told me to take you to your destination.”

Donna gets into the limo wondering what Tony was up to. First him purposing and then the spa day what could he be up to. Looking outside it was the courthouse Tony was standing off to the side in one of his nicer suits. He was holding yellow roses her favorite. The driver opened the door Tony is right there to help her out.

“This morning as I watched you sleep, I realized that this was what I wanted. We are starting a new chapter together. First it was us advancing our careers. Then it was us getting married. All of it was coming together this weekend. I figured that we could finish this weekend with everything we have been building become complete and start building more. So, what do you say we get married right now? I have a judge waiting. All you have to do is say yes.”

Donna grins. “I do.”

Tony smiles and grabs Donna hand. They headed into the courthouse to get married.


	7. Back in Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna tells a lot more people about Tony

Donna sits at her desk playing with her necklace. The necklace was another piece from Tony’s mother. Her wedding ring was too much to wear at work. So, Tony thought giving her another one of his mother’s family jewels was the next best thing. The weekend was just perfect in every way. When they entered the courthouse going straight into the judge’s chamber. Walking in there were yellow roses on every surface. The best part was who Tony got to be the witnesses.

“Mrs. Malado. What are you doing here?”

“Well deary this nice man called me this morning telling me that he was going to marry a former student of mine and wondered if I would like to be a witness. When he told me who he was marrying I had to come.”

Donna knew that Tony could not do this all by himself. If they were in DC, then he could but here in Wisconsin he did not have the connections he did in DC. “You called one of your old student’s?”

“Well Peter is a fine young man. The fact that he is a judge is a happy moment. He will do the ceremony.”

The ceremony was quick and simple just like them. Donna would not change it for the world. Neither really felt they had any family. The little family they did have in Charlie and Diana would be alright with this spur of the moment thing. They would just go out to dinner next Friday to celebrate.

After the ceremony Tony treated everyone to dinner at the fanciest restaurant. The food, wine and conversation were flowing when Tony had another idea.

“Did we ever tell you the real reason we are here?”

“I just assume it was to meet Donna’s family.”

“That was one of the reasons. Another was that Donna finished her bachelor’s degree. What she does not know is that I had a talk with her professors, and they agreed with me that Donna should be put on the excel program. So, on Saturday Donna will be getting her bachelor and master’s degree in political science. I don’t think that her family would come after last night, but I know Donna and I would be honored if you were there for us when we walked.”

Donna smiles. Tony was sneaky when he wanted to be. She felt bad about not finishing her degree and now she has her masters when the others who would make fun of her did not. She was not hiding her new life from the White House. She is just keeping it quiet. It was late and Josh was running around doing something else. Donna decided to go talk to Charlie. Tony had said that other than updating HR he wanted Charlie and Diana to be the first to know about this weekend.

Standing in front of Charlie Donna watched as Charlie worked. “Hey Charlie.”

“Hey Donna. I am going to be here for a while.”

“That is alright. Do you think Diana and you would like to eat at the Italian place near our place this week?”

“Sure, but I will tell you that Diana likes Tony’s cooking better.”

“Well Tony does not really want to cook.”

“Hold on. I need to go get this.” Charlie answers the phone. “I need to go get Lord Marbury.”

Donna starts organizing Charlie’s desk a little. When a man come out of the Oval office. He keeps saying “huh.” and “that is fine.” Into the phone. Though he could not keep his eyes off Donna. It was making her very uncomfortable. After he hung up he turned toward Donna.

“My dear where did you get that necklace?”

“It was a gift. Why?”

“Do you know the history of the necklace?”

“Yes, I do. Do you?”

“Yes, I knew the last lady to wear that necklace.”

That makes Donna pause. The last lady to wear that necklace was Tony’s mother Clair. “If you knew the last lady to wear this necklace than if you are in town on Friday you should join me for dinner.”

“I will be and that sounds lovely my dear. Now I have to tell your President that everyone is going to their corners for now.”

“Donna I don’t know what is going on, but I hope Tony does.” Charlie says to Donna as he takes his seat when Lord Marbury heads back into the Oval office.

Friday came faster than Donna would have liked. She told Tony that she had invited someone else and since she did not know how Lord Marbury recognized her necklace. The owner had put their table in the back trying to give them privacy for the celebration.

“Donna it is nice to see you again. Charlie, I did not expect to see you here.”

“Donna and Tony are family to my sister Diana and myself. We have dinner with them every Friday.”

“I am honored to be invited.”

“So today is about celebration.” Tony said with a smirk on his face.

“Well we know about your masters and Donna’s bachelor’s degree.”

“Well you are half right. Donna had earned her bachelor and master’s degree.”

“Wait I thought all the other Assistants had bachelor’s degrees?”

“They do.”

“So, the ones who were bullying you because you did not finish your degree have less education than you?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I be there when they find out?”

“Charlie you know that I do not care what they think. Ok at the beginning I did but now I don’t.”

“That is because you are hiding.”

“I am not.”

“Really? So, who besides me and the Mrs. Bartlett know about Tony?”

“Mrs. Langingham.”

“She only knows because she heard me telling Mrs. Bartlett. Try again.”

“Kelly.”

“Come on Donna she doesn’t count. She only knows because you had to change your paperwork. Who in the West Wing knows about Tony?”

“No one.”

“So, are you going to hide more?”

“No. It will stay the same. I will not advertise my personal life but if asked I will be direct. Happy?”

“Extremely. The First Lady will like you to have breakfast with you on Monday in the Residence.”

“Charlie what the hell?”

“She wants to know about why you took a nice man to meet your family in Wisconsin last weekend.”

Tony quickly interjects here. “To marry her of course.”

Silence at the table followed. The two Youngs were too shocked to say anything. Not Lord Marbury though. “Well that is wonderful. Did your family Donna make it?”

“No Sir they did not. They do not think much of me.”

“Please John. This seems to be more of a family event. Can I now ask about your necklace?”

Tony again interjects. “It was my mother’s. Her ring and necklace are the only things I have left from her. Before my mother died, she put them in a safety deposit box for me that my father could not get into. There was a note saying it was for the women I loved more than life itself and would spend the rest of my life with. Naturally I gave it to Donna. Why?”

“Your mother’s name was not Clair Paddington?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I grew up with the Paddingtons. My best friend is Lord Clive Paddington. If I was not an arrogant petty man in my youth, I would have been your father.”

“I am sorry what?”

“My parents had arranged a match between myself and Clair. Now Clair was fine with it until I did something very stupid. After that she believed me too immature and refused the match. She came to America with that necklace and the ring. The last we heard of her was when she was announcing her marriage to a man named Anthony Dinozzo.”

“Yeah that was my father. Mom died when I was 8.”

“I am sorry to hear that. If you would allow me, I wish to stay in this little family you built. Maybe an eccentric uncle? I would also like to be an intermediator between you and Lord Paddington. I believe he would be delighted to have something of his sister back.”

“Sure.”

Diana who had been watching the whole night with a smile raises her glass. “Now that I get to talk let us raise our glasses to Mr. and Mrs. Dinozzo. May they live long and prosper.” So, Tony’s ability to quote movies in everyday life was rubbing off on Diana. She really did not mind.

Monday came way too fast. Tony got called into work on Sunday because NCIS received a foreign Navy officer’s body. Even if it was not routine it should not have taken all day and Tony should not have looked as mad as he did when he got home. Donna said she would call in sick so they could snuggle on the couch watching musicals all day. Tony did not want her miss breakfast with the First Lady. So here she was in the Residence ready to have breakfast with the First Lady.

“Donna I am so glad you could make it.” Said the Mrs. Bartlett.

“Donna? Donna is here.” Questioned President Bartlett.

“Yes. I asked her here. Now eat your breakfast.”

“Yes dear.”

“So how was your family?”

“The same as normal.”

“Did they give Tony their blessing?”

“Tony told them to go to hell and proposed in the front lawn.”

“Did he now?”

“The next day he sent me to a spa to get pampered. When I got back, he had me get a ride in a nice limo that took me to the courthouse. An hour later we were married. I brought pictures if you want to see.”

“Donatella Moss did you say you got married?”

“Yes, Mister President.”

“Is he a good man?”

“Yes sir.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes sir.”

“Are you changing your name?”

“Right now, sir no.”

“Are you going to tell Josh?”

“Why would I sir? Does it affect my work?”

“Donna you know that boy is in love with you?”

“Mr. President there is nothing I can do about that. I do my job and make sure Josh can do his. At the end of the day I go home to Tony. I fight for a better life here and Tony fights for those who cannot anymore.”

“Well congratulations Donna. I would like to meet this man at some point.”

That night a package was delivered to her house. It was a wedding gift from the Bartletts. Donna set the package next to the one from Lord Marbury and Lord Paddington.


	8. Plague Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about cancer treatment unless it was on TV. Also I tried not make the different POVS followed right.

Tom Morrow was on his way to work. His wife had made him late again. She was planning their wedding anniversary dinner and wanted to know who to invite. There was a possibility that he was going to move to Homeland Security and his wife wanted to help with any politics he needed to make sure he got the job. When his phone rang.

“Hello.”

“Director Morrow this is Cynthia. There has been a biological agent relieved in the bullpen. The team in the immediate area is off to decontaminated and then to quarantine. At this time, we do not know what the agent was, but we are following all protocols. I will have Agent Gibbs give you a better update as soon as he is out of decontaminated.”

“I need a meeting with the President when I get there.”

“You will go straight to the Oval Office. Hold please.”

Did Cynthia, his secretary, just tell him to hold? Tom turns to his driver. “The White House as soon as you can please.”

“Director Morrow two agents are being taken to Bethesda Hospital for treatment.”

“Who are the Agents?”

“Todd and Dinozzo sir.”

Shit Dinozzo. He would have to deal with Donna Moss. Good thing he did not have to tell her. She was just a passing fancy with Dinozzo. He still remembered the last time he had to deal with her. It made him realize that the true power behind Bartlett was Moss. If she was connected to any other agent, he would be worried, but it was Dinozzo. He goes through women like tissue. Gibbs will make sure to keep Dinozzo in line until he gets into recovery.

“Well Gibbs can make the decision for both of them.”

“Todd only sir.”

“Todd only what?”

“Agent Dinozzo has a different Power of Attorney we had to try first.”

Dinozzo had to be difficult. Gibbs required his agents put him down as their Power of Attorney. It seemed that Dinozzo found a way around that. “Well this new Power of Attorney does not have the clearance to know.”

“She might. She works at the White House.”

Please God no. He did not make one of his random hussies his Power of Attorney. “Who is it?”

“Donnatella Moss.”

Well shit, was the only thought Tom.

Tom did not go to Ms. Moss’s desk. He would brief her after Cynthia called him with Tony’s other Power of Attorney. Cynthia texted him. Agent Dinozzo’s other Power of Attorney was not Gibb but Charles Young who also worked in the White House. What was going on?

“Charlie can go get Donna for me please.”

“Is something wrong with Tony?”

Again, Tom was surprised. Dinozzo must of meet Charlie through Donna. Tom’s opinion of Moss had gone down a little. “Charlie please.”

Charlie shows Tom into the Oval Office. Tom can hear the President laughing with Leo. He really hates to ruin their day. They might be concerned about Todd. She used to work with them. It mostly was that the protocols that were set up are not effective.

“Tom come in. What is so urgent?”

“At 0845 this morning a mystery package was opened. The bullpen was evacuated, and the team closes to the incident was decontaminated. Two agents have gone to the hospital. We have yet to identify the bioagent.”

President Bartlett and Leo sit down. “What is the name of the agents?”

“Caitlyn Todd and Anthony Dinozzo.”

When he said the name of the Dinozzo President Bartlett’s head turned toward him. No, the reaction was just a little slow. He was reacting to Todd’s name. There was no way Dinozzo was close enough to Ms. Moss that he would of meet the President.

“Are you here for Donna and Charlie?”

It was both Tom and Leo turn to be surprised. “Sir?”

“Tony Dinozzo is married to our Donna Leo and they have adopted the Young as siblings. Agent Dinozzo was there when Charlie’s mother died. Leo, I do not care what Josh is working on Donna will get whatever she wants until Agent Dinozzo recovers. Until Agent Dinozzo gets out of the hospital I can do without Charlie. Tom, I want updates on your agents. I know my wife will want to make a visit to your agent.”

Before any Tom or Leo could say anything, Charlie was back. He was a panting a little. The expression on his face was one Tom had seen on Dinozzo many times. The annoyed, serious, and ready to say something. For Dinozzo it is usually a movie reference.

“Mr. President I have Donna here.”

“Thank you, Charlie. Bring her in and why don’t you stay too.”

Donna comes in confused. “Mr. President you wanted to see me?”

“Yes Donna. This is Director Tom Morrow.”

“Oh my god.” Donna’s legs give out. Charlie catches her.

Tom watches Donna reaction. She really did love him. How naïve is Moss with her men? “He is alive. A bioagent was sent to the office and Agent Dinozzo has been taken to the hospital.”

“Do you know what the bioagent was?”

“Not at this time. Agent Gibbs and his team are working on it.”

“I would like to be taken to my husband please.”

The President Bartlett starts to talk to Donna. “Donna I will have a car take you to the hospital. Charlie will be staying with you until Agent Dinozzo is out of the hospital. Do not worry about what is going on here Leo will deal with Josh and if needed CJ will deal with the press.”

“Oh god the press. They cannot release Tony’s picture. The mob will kill him.”

“Don’t worry we will take care of it. Go take care of your husband.”

“Thank you, sir. Oh, Charlie you need to call Diana, John, and Clive. I just can’t do it.”

Tom steps in recovering from his shock. “I can do that Ms. Moss. If you give me their full names.”

“Diana is Charlie’s younger sister. We can wait until after school unless this is leaked to the press. John is Lord John Marbury. He can call Clive. Clive is Lord Clive Paddington, Tony’s uncle. Clive and John are childhood friends. I would like to see Tony now.”

“Of course. Charlie call the car and I do not want to see you for at least a week. Tom keep Leo updated.”

Tom leaves quickly wondering what just happened. Dinozzo was a good agent but that was about it. He had no real connections. His father was just one step away from going to jail. Senior had walked the one time the FBI brought a case against him. It is one of the only times Tom agreed with Gibbs to not involve lawyers. It might be a good time to reevaluate Dinozzo. If he was willing, he could take him to Homeland with him. He would be good for his career.

~~~~~~~~~~~In the Oval Office after everyone left~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo just sits there. “So, Donna is married.”

“Yes. There is more going on, but no one will tell me. On Monday Donna and Abby have breakfast together maybe she can find out what else Donna is hiding from us.”

“You know Josh is not going to take this well.”

“No, he is not. There is nothing we can do.”

“Should we have a background done on him?”

“No. If we do it now it would just drive Donna away. No, we just invite him to dinner when he recovers in the residency.”

~~~~~~~~~~~Before the meeting. When Charlie went to get Donna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donna was sitting at her desk. Josh was in fine form today. A Democrat was not going to vote for the bill he was working on. Josh wanted his vote changed and if not, he was going to ruin the man. It was sad really. Josh was so focused on winning with absolutely submission. Donna just wished he would understand politics more.

Ding. It was an email one of her professors.

Donna,

I had a college who is teaching a semester here and saw one of your papers from last semester. He was impressed by your paper. Donna he wants to give you a scholarship to complete a PHD. I want your permission to give him your information. Please contact me with your decision.

Dr. Mary Smith PHD.

Donna paused. Could she do this? Get a PHD in political science. Should she do it? It would not hurt to hear the person out would it? Donna read the message again. Dr. Smith did not say who the college was. Maybe she should ask Tony what he thought. She liked when they were both in school. They supported each other. Maybe she could get Tony to do it with her.

“Donna! I need that idiot in my office as quickly as he can get here.”

“I have already talked to his staff and he is unavailable today. You have an appointment with him tomorrow at 0900.”

“Donna I want him today not tomorrow.”

“Fine I will call his office. I will tell him that he has to miss his six-year old’s chemo treatment because you want him to talk to him about a bill that is not up for a vote for another five days.”

“That is great. Thanks Donna.” Josh turns to go back into his office. Donna cannot believe what Josh just said. She was not going to do it. She started to ring the Senator’s office to tell them that no matter what anyone else said the appointment was for tomorrow. She then inquired about the Senator’s daughter. The daughter was doing intense treatment and was admitted to the hospital. Since the hospital was Bethesda Donna knew a lot of the staff.

With a thank you to the Senator’s staff Donna got off the phone she began to dial the switch board for the hospital. The little Italian by her house made real rustic food and they would deliver to Senator’s family for her if she told them. She got only have the numbers dialed when the phone was taken from her hand.

“Donna you need to come with me right now.”

“Charlie I can’t. I have to smooth things over with…”

“Donna, Tom Morrow is here and needs to talk to you.”

With that Donna pales. She knows who Morrow is and what he means in her life. She only hopes that Tony is alive. Donna gets up to follow Charlie, but Josh had to come out of his office at that exact moment.

“Donna, when is the Senator coming? Where the hell are you going? You need to stay and do your work. It is really not that hard.”

Before Donna could say anything Charlie answers for her. “The President needs to talk to Donna. Right now, I think you need to do your job because I don’t think Donna will be in for the rest of the week. Donna lets go.”

“Josh the Senator will be in tomorrow at 0900 like I said earlier. His daughter is more important right now.”

When Donna left the Oval, she rushes back to her desk. Grabbed her purse without listening to Josh’s demands. The faint yelling of Donna did not matter as she rushed to get into the car the President got for her. Not when Tony is dying, and she did not care about anything else.


	10. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People in the West Wing figure out that something is going on. Tony survives the plague and gets some visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know anything about British Lords. So I might be wrong or I might be right. It is that I just don't know. I am also sorry it has taken so long for an update. Life has been very busy. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Josh stomped around the White House. Donna had not been back since her meeting with the President a few days before. Senator Vin had asked about her when he came to his meeting. Said something about her being at the same place and if it was alright if he stopped by. Josh had no idea what he was talking about but said that everything was fine. Everything in Donna’s life was fine because everything in his life was fine. Then she did not show up that day or the next or the next. Everyday Donna was gone his mood got worse. He already had two other assistance quiet. He needed Donna back. He was not getting as much done without her. Every Senator and House Representative he talked to refused to deal with him.

Josh entered Leo’s office wondering if he should bring up his troubles with Donna to Leo yet. His office ran better with her there. The people who worked in government talked to him. Everything was going normally until the end.

CJ started to talk about Danny wanting a quote. “Leo, Danny wants to know if we comment on the whole Lowell situation.”

“On what part of the Lowell situation?”

“Leo there is more than one? Why was I not told? Leo I cannot fix what I don’t know.”

“It is not something you can fix CJ. Tell Danny that we are said for Ms. Lowle’s condition and condone her actions. Anything else tell Danny we do not comment on the personal life of staff members. That if he wants to see Donna, as a friend not a reporter, he should contact Charlie.”

“What does Lowell have to do with Donna?” Josh interrupted.

“Here I thought the President and I were the only ones she did not tell.”

“Tell what. Leo Donna is slacking off and needs to come in. The Hill refuses to do anything until Donna gets back.”

“Josh, Donna will not be back for at least a month. If you try to call her before she calls you, I will fire you. Donna is having a family emergency and if she wants you to know about it, she will call you.”

“What does Donna know about the Lowell attack? Why does she need a month off?”

Leo turns to look at Josh. Whatever Leo saw on his face answered any question he had. “You really have no idea. I can understand the President and I not knowing due to us not really working with her. You do not have that excuse. If you really want to know what is going on why don’t you find out yourself. Just leave Donna alone for now. I will update you on her work status.”

“Leo, I need Donna back at her desk.”

“Josh, you do not need Donna at her desk. You want her at her desk. She is where she needs to be.”

“The Hill is refusing to talk to me. They want Donna.”

“Donna is not coming in for at least a month. Get them to work with you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hospital with Donna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donna watched Tony sleep. He had survived and according to Doctor Pitt he was now on the road to recovery. It was going to be a long road, but it was alright. Donna was ready to put in her resignation to take care of him if Josh pushed. Tony would hate that he would be the reason she put her career on hold. There were other things she could do but there was only one Tony.

~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Marbury and Lord Paddington arrived just as Tony was being put into his room. Both came in jeans something Donna did not know they owned. Clive told her that they were staying as long as Donna needed. Donna broke down and cried when Clive said that. She knew that President Bartlett would only let Charlie off for so long. She did not need to be strong with Clive there for her. She began to cry and could not stop. It was the relief that she did not have to do this on her own. Every time she felt overwhelmed by watching Tony or thinking of what could happen Clive was there. One time she was overwhelmed Clive told her about John’s and his meeting with the Queen.

~~~~~~~~~~Story given by Lord Paddington~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It is good to see you Lord Paddington and you Lord Marbury.”

“Your Majesty.”

“We have been told that this meeting is about a new heir for you Lord Paddington.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. Turns out my sister before she died had a child.”

“That is wonderful news. We are sure that you are trying to make up for lost time.”

“Yes. From the phone calls and what Lord Marbury has said he is an exquisite man. I was hoping that I could be relieved of some of my duties so I can go to Washington DC to meet him and his wife.”

“Your nephew is married? Does this mean the Paddington line is secure? We have enjoyed the company of the Paddington line. The Paddington’s always seem to have a unique way of looking at the world. Do you Lord Marbury believe that this new Paddington should be brought into society?”

“Well from what I know of Tony I believe he would turn everything upside down and smile as everyone tries to adjust. I do know is he is an honorable man. His wife is just as interesting.”

“Oh. Why is this Tony’s wife interesting?”

“Donna works in the White House as a senior assistant to Josh Lyman.”

“She works for Mr. Lyman. Well, she does know how to take punishment.”

“From what I have seen she is the true power behind Mr. Lyman. The others do not treat her well from what I can gather. As I was being led out one of President’s aids asked me why I was talking to Donna. I got the impression that they do not know her as well as they think. She like Tony seem to be holding back who they are. I understand why Tony does it. He makes enemies everyday as a US Federal Agent, but Donna works at the White House in an unnamed position.”

“We know what she is doing. She is trying to use her unnamed position to get the lay of the land. Her position allows her to meet every important person in US politics. We take it she is easier to work with than Mr. Lyman?” Both Lords nod. “Then she is putting herself in a position of being reasonable and fair. Does anyone in the White House know about what Donna is doing?”

Lord Marbury just smiles. “I do not think Donna even know what she is doing. She just does her job. Tony taught her collect favors and how to make connections. Those two could bring the anyone to their knees with a phone call.”

Clive just sips his tea. “They have already done that. One of Donna’s brother-in-law wants to run for Congress. He said that he does not need her kind of reputation soiling his chances and he does not want her connections. He then went on to say that she should stay as far away from his political campaign as she can.”

The Queen sets her teacup down. “How did that end?”

Clive smiles. “Turns out the only reason the DNC liked the guy was because he was Donna’s brother-in-law. The whole organization has her on some type of pedestal. It is a shame that those closest to Donna, that is not Tony or the Young siblings, think that Donna is sleeping her way to the top.”

“The Young siblings?”

“Yes, the President’s body man and his sister. In a twist of fate Tony was there when their mother was killed. Tony and Donna have been looking after them ever since. It fluctuates between a parent child relationship and a sibling one.”

“What about how everyone thinks she got her job?”

“If any of them actually knew what Donna does for the White House it did would be hard for anyone to think that she got her job any other way than by her mind. There have been snide remarks about her lack of schooling. Though Tony took care of that.”

“What does that mean?”

“Tony told Donna that if what they were saying bothered her so much it then why did she not change it.”

“And did she?”

“Donna graduated with her bachelor’s degree earlier this year. Then Tony had the bright idea to talk to her teachers and had Donna finish a master’s also.”

“It seems your heir knows how to make those around him do what he wants.”

“So does Donna. When Donna was stressing about her first paper Tony made one to many jokes about it. Donna had Tony in classes for his master’s the next semester.”

“They tricked each other into bettering themselves?”

“From what Charlie tells me they do things like this all the time. They support each other and want only what is best for each other.”

“Would it be interesting if it was known that Donna had some standing in British Society? Lord Marbury if Donna is not being appreciated than it might be a wonderful idea if she worked with you.”

“If I am ever needed in the United States then I will ask.”

At this time a butler entered the room. “Your Majesty Lord Marbury has a call. It seems very urgent.”

“He can take it in here.”

Lord Marbury picks up the phone. “Lord Marbury…Charlie it is wonderful to hear from you. Why are you calling in this afternoon?.... I am sorry say that again….. Anthony is in the hospital… WHAT?!.... I am sorry Charlie. Yes, we are together. Where are you?... That was nice of President Bartlett…. Donna wants us to be there correct. This is not just you are informing us because we are coming…. That is nice to know. We will be there as soon as we can. Thank you, Charlie. Goodbye.”

“I am sorry Your Majesty, but we have to leave.”

“Is everything alright?”

“No, it is not. Tony is in the hospital due to a bio attack. They think it is the plague. Donna is shutting down. Charlie is watching her until we get there Clive. I am sorry Your Majesty, but we need to leave now. Tony’s diagnosis is not very bright.”

~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

The story made Donna smile. Right now, both men were sleeping and were not the only visitors that came to visit. Donna had tried to warn the hospital. The administration must of not believed her when she told them that they would be getting many VIPs due to Tony being held indefinitely. The fact that two British Lords did come and stayed should of made them realise she was not lying. Well, they believed her when the Dr. Abby Bartlett came to check on Tony herself.

~~~~~~~~~New Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mrs. Dinozzo.” Donna turns around. Many have taken to calling her that in the hospital. Turning it was Agent Butterfield. “Hello, Agent Butterfield, how can I help you today?”

“Mrs. Dinozzo I was sent here to make sure security is set up for Mrs. Bartlett to visit.”

“You know just because I got married does not mean I do not want you to continue to call me Donna. Do you know when Dr. Bartlett is going to be here?”

A new figure enters the doorway. “Right now. Donna how are you holding up?”

“Dr. Bartlett it is good to see you. I am barely holding it together. The family has come to stay while Tony is recovering.”

“Oh, your mother is here. I would like to meet her.”

“No, my mother is not here. The only person from my family is my brother-in-law and he is a doctor here on his reservist time. My family believes like most in the White House that I am sleeping with Josh. I don’t speak with them. I was talking about Charlie, Diana, Lord Marbury, and Lord Paddington.” Seeing the confusion on the First Lady’s face Donna continues. “Lord Paddington is Tony’s Uncle Clive. They have just recently reconnected. Clive did not know that Tony even existed but when Lord Marbury say my necklace when he visited the White House he knew. Lord Marbury has been a family friend of the Paddington’s since birth and knew Tony’s mother. With Charlie and Diana, they just became family.”

“Do you mind if I take a look?” Dr. Bartlett points to Tony’s chart. Donna grabs the chart handing it to her. Though Tony is in rough shape he is improving. If there were not any complications Tony should be leaving in about a week.

“Abigail. It is wonderful to see you.” Lord Marbury walks into the room.

Another man enters right behind Lord Marbury. “John be quiet. You are loud enough to wake the dead.”

“Well then I should be loud just to make sure to keep all these lovely people on this Earth.”

“No John. Tony needs sleep to recover. That is what his doctors say and that is what he is going to get. If you do not follow this, I will send you home.”

“Clive I am a grown boy you cannot send me home like a young boy who is naughty.”

“No John he might not be able to, but I will send you to the embassy with instructions to not let you out.” Donna said. Turning toward the First Lady. “I am sorry about them. Once it was apparent Tony was going to make it, they became three-year-old.”

“That is alright Donna. Has he woken up yet?”

With that a low moan followed by a cough came from the bed. Donna runs to Tony while John stepped out to get Dr. Pitt.

“Hey. Take it easy. You have been asleep for over a day. I am here with Charlie, Diana, John, and Clive. The First Lady is here for a visit. Dwayne had to go back to Wisconsin, but he should be back in a few days. You are alive and recovering. Most of all I love you.”

“Love…cough…you…. cough…too.”

“Hey no talking. All I want you to do is breath.”

Dr. Pitt comes in quickly to assess Tony saying he was doing well. He quickly left saying he would come back when there were not as many people.

Donna just smiles as she sits on Tony’s bed. “I tried to warn them, and Dwayne tried to warn them that there were going to be a lot of people who would be coming. It is not my fault no one believed me.”

Dr. Bartlett just smiles. “That seems to be a running theme is it not Donna? When was the last time you left this room?”

“Yes, it does and that is alright for now. I left yesterday. The nurses let me use their restroom that has a shower.”

“When have you left the hospital?”

“Never. I never leave. I will leave when he does. Diana brings me clothes every day. I was scared if I left him he would die. If he died and I was not here I did not think I would survive that.”

“Well, he is awake now. So, I am going to have Charlie take you home for the night. I am sure one of those British Lords can watch him for you.”

Lord Marbury and Lord Paddington walks in. “That we will lass. Actually, we want you to go home starting now. I am sure Charlie can drop you off.”

“Now Lord Marbury that is a wonderful idea.” The First Lady loops her arm through Donna’s dragging her out of the room. “Now we are going to have a nice conversation since your Tony is alright. Donna, are you happy working for Josh?”

“I am learning a lot.”

“That is not what I asked. Are you happy working in the White House under Josh Lyman?”

“No.”

“Good so I do not have to fight you on this. In three months, my chief of staff is leaving. I want you to take the position.”

“Me? Why me?”

“How many people know about your education in the White House?”

“3 maybe 5.”

“How many know about Tony?”

“5 maybe 10. It depends on how many people have found out since I have been here.”

“You improved yourself because you wanted to. You got a degree while working at the White House. You meet, dated, and married a wonderful man while doing all this. You are thought highly of all over this town. I want to push more women’s issues, but I need someone I can count on.”

“Can I think about it? It is just Tony comes first right now. I know he is going to kill me for not saying yes but I want to talk to him about it. “

“I did not expect you to answer for at least a week. Also, my current chief of staff has said she will stay on while Tony is recovering. Just think about it.”

~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Donna smiled remembering all the people coming and showing how much they cared. Tony and Donna had a long conversation about her moving to the East Wing. Tony said he would support her no matter what. Though he wanted her to move to the East Wing. Maybe it was time for her to stop hiding. If one thing she learned from Tony getting the plague was that life was too short for what ifs. She would need to call Dr. Bartlett. She had a question about her new job. Reaching for her phone the door to Tony’s room opens and standing in the doorway was Joshua Lyman.


	11. Now they know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Donna talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who are keeping up with my stories. I am hoping to update more.

“Donna I am so glad I found you. Why don’t you grab the laptop and your cellphone, and we can work in the next room?”

Donna was stunned. Her husband is recovering from the plague and Josh wants her to work? No. Just no. She is done with him. She knew Josh was career driven but to ignore that her husband almost died.

With a deep breath Donna turned toward Josh. “Did Leo say that to come here so that we can work together?”

“No. He told me that you were not going to be at your desk. So, I am bringing the office to you. Senator Hardison does not want to vote for the….”

Donna holds up her hand to stop Josh from talking. “Leo said that I was not going to be at my desk anytime soon and you think that means you can come here to work. Josh I can honestly say that Leo did not mean for you to come here so that we can work. Now go away and I will be come back when I am ready.”

“Donna come on. No one will work with me. They all ask these weird questions and I do not know how to answer them. Then today CJ said Danny wanted a comment about you. Leo told Danny should just come as a friend not a reporter. Why would Danny need to talk to you as a reporter that he can’t ask me or anyone else in our office?”

Donna was stunned. Was Josh always like this? Was she so blind at the beginning and not seeing it because the White House is so busy? Right then Donna knew she could not go back to working for Josh. Taking the job in the East Wing sounded nice but was she qualified? She really wished that Tony was feeling better so she could talk to him. Right now, he needed to focus on recovering. He did not need her problems or Gibbs.

“You should really look at what you need to do differently if no one will work for you. I mean they love me. Senator Hardison came to visit me last night. He even brought me my favorite pastry and coffee. Josh can you tell me what either of those are?”

“Why would I know that?”

“Then he asked what the rest of the Senators could get me as a congratulations for my graduation.”

“What graduation?”

“I told him that he was kind, but I had no need for anything. He was quite insistent about it. So, I said I wanted a frame for my diplomas. He smiled and left wishing me the best. Then Representative Magoo came with my favorite lunch. Do you know what that is Josh?”

“I know this one. Salad from that Deli down the street.”

“Not even close Josh. Representative Magoo then asked what gift the House could get me for my wedding...”

“YOU GOT MARRIED?”

“Josh who do you think I am here for?”

“I don’t know. You have a few cousins in the military, and I think one of your brothers-in-law. Come one Donna you actually want me to believe you are married. You joined the campaign to get away from Dr. Freeride. Did you marry him? Really Donna going back to him once was not enough that you had to do it again.”

“Do you know me so little? Do you think I have so little self-respect that I would go back to that man? No, I meet my husband here in DC.”

“So, he was one of your gomers? You couldn’t know him that long. When would you even have the time?”

“He was all of my gomers Josh. You only saw what you wanted to see nothing more. Was I supposed to wait for you to grow up? Did you really think we would have this big will they won’t they love affair? No, I meet my husband while I was looking for an apartment. WE both have crazy hours, but we make it work.”

“It won’t last.” Donna turned her eyes to look at Josh. The look Josh had on his face Donna could not place. Was he sad? Mad? Determined? Evil? Donna did not know but it made her want to take the job in the East Wing more.

“Josh you know nothing. You have not even met my husband. We push each other to be better. He understands my hours and what I want to do in life. He stands up for me against all enemies no matter where they come from. Right now, that is you.”

“Donna I just don’t think you know how to do anything really. I mean you joined a campaign to get away from a man and then you just jump into another relationship. You say I know nothing, but I do know this. Everything you have is because I needed you. Once I do not need you anymore what happens next for you will depend on what I say.”

“Oh, you clueless boy playing a man’s game.” Clive appeared in the doorway.

“Who the hell are you? You the husband? You do not look like you are dying. Donna how could you lie to Leo like that? I don’t know why you think you cannot work if the hubby is walking around.”

“No laddie I am not Donna’s husband I’m her uncle. Well, more like uncle-in-law but still I am her family. You little boy need to shut your God damn mouth. You are a high-ranking advisor to the President of the United States. If this is the way you act, then I need to advise my government accordingly.”

“Well sir even if you are family this does not concern you. This involves Donna’s employment.”

“Well Josh I do not think she will want to work with you after this.” CJ answered.

“CJ what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to know what was going on. I asked Danny and he was coming over, so I followed. I was missing something. You know I hate not knowing about something that is going on in the White house.”

“Well, my dear you are very bad at your job or blind when it comes to Donna.”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you know you she was married?”

“Donna is married. Who did she marry? When? Is she pregnant?”

“Does she have to be pregnant for her to be married?”

“No but she sure moved fast.”

“They were dating for over a year before her husband proposed.”

“Everyone keeps saying her husband. Does anyone know my husband’s name?” Donna turns toward Clive. “Not you. You better know your nephew’s name.”

“Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo Jr. Senior agent on the NCIS MCRT team under Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He is here due to a bio attack on NCIS by the CEO of Lowell International. Sorry Donna I wanted to get you lunch.” Danny appears in the door behind CJ holding a bag of fast food. “I gave Charlie his. I did not know that there would be more people. Nice to see you again Lord Paddington.”

“Mr. Cannon I hope you are here for a personal reason.”

“Yes sir. I was instructed by the White House to only come as a friend. That is when I was elected by the press corps to make sure Donna is taken care of. We know that Donna was married to a very nice Special Agent. Though I do not know he was your nephew.”

“Yes, I found out recently that my sister had a child before she died. Tony is that child.”

Josh makes a face. “Yes, and Donna so happens to be married to your nephew.” Josh turns to Donna. “A doctor and then a man who is going to inherit a title. You keep moving up in the world.”

Donna just cannot move Josh is really doing this now. “I got married before Tony even knew he had an uncle let alone his uncle being a Lord.”

“That is right. I found her by her necklace when I was visiting the Oval Office.” Lord Marbury came into the room. “Now Anthony needs rest. Donna is fine and will be back at her desk. Everyone out who is not family.”

“Donna I will see you at your desk next week.” Josh yelled as he left.


End file.
